Loss of Trust
by ThePokemonMage
Summary: You stand in the hall, head down, a dusty blue jacket hanging off your shoulders. You're tired, you're angry, you're scared. You're determined. "I should have never believed you!" (AU, Spoilers for Genocide Run)


**A/N: I love my skelefont sons they're so precious. So, I decided to contribute to the Undertale fanfiction by torturing them. Who's ready to have a bad time?**  
 **Warnings: AU, spoilers for Genocide Route. Character death. Possible OOC. Some language.**  
 **Other: Knowing that there is so much fanart of Papyrus getting angry at Chara for killing Sans instead of the other way around fills me with determination. Also, I kinda suck at writing in 2nd POV. And I added in my own take of this AU. Basically, after Chara kills Sans, Papyrus kind of loses his mind and becomes aware of the timelines. He also makes puns because Sans.**  
 **Disclaimer: I don't own this amazing game. I don't own its amazing characters.**

* * *

You never really had to worry about Sans. You know fully well that your brother is capable of handling things by himself. And after befriending that human, you definitely don't have to worry about any harm coming to your brother. But right now, it was late at night, and he hasn't returned from his post. You figured that he must have fallen asleep while on duty, it has happened before. You even had to carry him back home! But today, something seemed off. You never felt so uneasy before. You decided that it wasn't worth the risk and step outside.

Oddly enough, the town seemed empty. No one was outside and it looked like all the doors were closed. Yeah, something was definitely off. You began to pick up the pace, your feet barely touching the ground. You would say that you were afraid but you, the great Papyrus, never feel fear. You are brave, powerful, determined! There is no reason for you to feel fear!

R-Right?

You stop dead in your tracks upon hearing the sound of someone running along with some heavy breathing.

"S-Sans?!" You would say that you were scared, but you would never admit that.

The noises stop. You waited for a while, to see if anything else happened.

"S-Sans?" You called out again, more quietly than before.

The footsteps continued, sounding more heavy and quick. The breathes were quick, short.

"P-Pa-Papyrus?"

You let out a sigh of relief upon hearing your brother's voice. Though, the feeling quickly disappears as soon as you see him run up to you, looking as if he just seen a ghost. That can't be good.

"Sans, wh-what's going on?" You managed to ask.

"L-Look, w-we have to get out of here, bro!" Sans exclaimed, wildly looking around.

You step back. "Wh-Why, why do we have to—"

"There's no time! It's not safe here!" Sans snapped. He instantly grabs your hand and drags you back into town.

"Well, are we going to bring the human along?" You ask, looking back.

Sans freezes up, a bit too fast. He cranes his head back to meet where you were looking.

The human the two of you befriended earlier was standing a few feet away, covered in dust, knife in their hands.

"Are you coming along with us, human?" You ask. "Sans says something is wrong so I think it's best if you went with us. Unless, he's lying... Sans, are you lying?"

Your brother doesn't reply. He just stares at the child, trembling. You're not sure if it's because of the cold or something else. You hope it's the former.

"P-Papyrus, we have to go, right now. Th-That... That kid is bad..." He finally manages to say, tugging your hand as the human makes their way towards the two of you.

You shoot him a dumbfounded look. "Sans, that's rude!"

"Just trust me on this! We have to run!"

"But, they're our friend and—"

You stop midway as Sans steps between you and the human.

"Look... Papyrus... You need to go. Tell Undyne about this."

Okay, now you were completely confused. Normally, you wouldn't be in such a situation because you are too smart to be confused about anything. But now...

"S-Sans... What's going on," You ask once more, fear slowly creeping up.

He doesn't reply, so you focus your attention on the human. Now that you think about it, you found it weird how it looked like they were covered head to toe in dust—no, _ashes_. And why were they holding that knife anyway...?

 _Oh. Oh no..._

You back away as the realization hits you, and it hits you _hard_.

 _That human...No... They're not human..._

You look at them, then back at Sans.

"No, no way in _hell_ am I leaving to deal with this alone, Sans!" You cried, stepping forward.

He snaps his head back at you. "What. No, no! Run! NOW!"

You frown and take another step forward. "Look Sans, I'm not going to allow you to deal with this by yourself. I, the greeeat Papyrus demand you let me stay!"

"Papyrus, please, just _go_!" Sans nearly snarls.

"If you're going to fight this human, I am going to fight alongside you!" You step in front of your brother, glaring at the human you thought as your friend. "Human, if you planning on causing anymore harm, I suggest you stop! I am not going to allow this to continue!"

They don't reply.

"This is your least chance, human!" You growl. "I have some faith in you. I believe that you can change. Now, put down your weapon, or else."

The human simply smiles as they take another step forward.

You sigh. "Very well. If you insist... If you're really want to stay on this path, my brother and I will have no choice but to—"

Before you could even finish you sentence, you find yourself being shoved to the ground, the sound of a knife slicing, and a pained cry.

 _No._

You stare blanky at the sight before. The human, their knife brandished, grinning wickedly. Sans, hand clutching his chest... His chest that appears to be... bleeding...

 _No!_

The human tilts their head in your direction, smirking.

"If you want to live," The venom in their voice causes you to shiver," I suggest you stay here. Do not follow me."

They turn their attention to Sans, smiling. They shove him to the ground and he falls with a suppressed cry. The human laughs and leaves without another word.

As soon as they were out of your line of vision you instantly rushed over to Sans side. You carefully and oh-so gently picked him up.

"O-Oh, hey bro..." He groans. "How's it going...? _Argh..._ Shit, this is starting to hurt more than I thought..."

"S-Sans! D-Don't worry, y-you're... Y-You're gonna be alright..." You managed to say. "A-And, the human... whatever their planning is going to be stopped!"

Sans chuckles. "Papyrus, stop... I'm gonna be fine, I'll just walk this off."

You shake your head, fighting back tears. "N-No, you need to get some help! I—"

"Bro, please..." You freeze up at the sound _Sans whimpering_. "Just..."

He laughs. "I-I'm sorry... For not warning you earlier. God, that was so stupid of me..."

He shudders and goes into a small coughing fit.

"S-Sans?!" You cried.

"Look, just promise me something..." A smile is plastered on Sans' face. "Promise me that... You'll be much better than me... Promise me that... You won't make the same mistakes..."

"S-Sans! No! P-PLEASE!" You tighten your grip on him, as if he'll slip away.

Tears began to blur your vision, your entire body begins to quake. All that is left in your hands is dust and a jacket. You shake your head, refusing to accept this.

"No, no, no, NO!" You tightly clutch it, afraid that it too will disappear. "SANS!"

You rack out a sob, gripping the jacket.

 _I promise..._

* * *

You stand in the hall, head down, a dusty blue jacket hanging off your shoulders. You're tired, you're angry, you're scared.

 _You're determined._

You're determined to stop this.

You would have warned Undyne about this but by the time you reached her, all you could find was her spear and eyepatch. You would have informed Alphys and tried to warn her about the human, but she was nowhere to be found. You figured that she must have already found out and given up.

All of your friends are officially gone and it's that god damned human's fault.

You suppress a cry and slightly perk up at the sound of footsteps.

"Hello there, human," You greet. "Long time no see, huh?"

They make no reply, frowning, most likely because you actually followed them.

"I've trust you've been doing well, huh? How about the others?" You smirk. "Oh wait... That's right, you killed them. You dirty so-called friend..."

You sigh. "Heh... I'm such an idiot, aren't I? I can't believe I thought you were a good person... I really thought that you wanted to be my friend but... It was all a part of your plan. I can't believe I trusted you... I-I should have never believed you."

You fight back tears, though you know it's going to fail anyway. "I should have captured you when I had the chance. I shouldn't have given you those stupid puzzles. And because of my stupid decisions... Undyne is gone. Alphys left and I don't even know where she is. And..."

You clutched the dusty jacket, fighting back the urge to cry. "And Sans... My brother... My brother is dead! All because I believed you were a friend! Well, I'm through making stupid decisions!"

You glare at the human, no longer caring that you're starting to cry. "I made a promise to not make anymore mistakes! And I plan on keeping it!"

The human begins to back away which causes you to laugh.

"You know... I bet Sans would have found this situation humerus," You cackle, lowering your gaze. "Either way..."

You shoot your gaze back to the human, who shrinks back at the sight of seeing your eye glow a burning orange.

"You're boned, human!"

* * *

The human comes trudging back, glaring at you.

You smile at that. "What's wrong friend? You seem upset. It it because I, Papyrus, managed to best you? Don't worry. Maybe you'll have better luck this time. That is..."

You throw your head back, laughing. "If you put a little more backbone into it!"

* * *

"Let's see... How many battles has it been? Have you been keeping track, human?" You ask. "I believe this is our... Ah... Fifth time battling? Maybe even more?"

You grin, this time, the human takes a step forward.

"Not backing away this time, interesting." You chuckle. "Well, glad to see you managed to grow a spine."

* * *

The human looked more tired and aggravated. Your smile grows.

"Now you look really upset!" You snicker. "Why do you keep returning, anyway? You know you can't win. You might as well reset and be a better person."

Upon hearing that, the human freezes up. "Y-You..."

"Yes, I know about it," You hum. "I'm not the bonehead you think I am, you know!"

* * *

"Human, no matter how hard you try, I am not going to allow you to pass!" You hiss. In all honesty, both of you have most likely lost track of how long this process has been going on.

But you don't care. The only thing you care about is keeping the promise you made to Sans.

And right now... You have a feeling it's about to be broken. But you, Papyrus, will not allow that to happen!

You are going to to catch the human off guard, you will end them, and hopefully, they will stop.

"Just give it up!" You snap. "You can't win! I won't let you win!"

Once again, you begin to laugh. "I don't care what it takes, I'm going to make sure you fail!"

"I surrender."

...

"What?!" You cried.

The human stares at you; tired, afraid, sad... Ashamed.

"I'm... I'm sorry." They sniff. "Look, I... I think maybe there is some good in me."

They blink back tears. "I'm willing to give up and spare you if... That's okay with you."

They drop the knife and steps away from it.

You stare blankly at them, confused. _What... WHAT?!_

"P-Please... If you don't want to... That's fine..." The human says. "But just know that... I'm ready... I'm ready to try to change my ways..."

You honestly didn't know how to react. Part of you wants to just end it again, but another part of you believes them...

You sigh, gripping the jacket. _Sans.. I..._

You shake your head. "Alright."

You approach the human cautiously. "If you truly believe you can change your ways... I believe."

The human smiles. They run up to you, practically wrapping their arms around you for a hug.

You weakly smile, patting their head. "Heh... Looks like I wasn't wrong after all—Ghk!"

You tense up as pain shoots throughout your entire body.

 _"You're such a fucking idiot."_ The human hisses as they shove you to the ground. _"Way to keep that promise._ "

No...

No...

NO!

You shiver and your wrap your arms around yourself, hands tightly clutching Sans' jacket. You begin to laugh and it echoes throughout the corridor.

 _I should have never believed you._

* * *

 **A/N: This took so long to make holy shit.**


End file.
